


Pearl's present

by Littlemoonchild



Series: Pearlmethyst Human!AU [4]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amethyst is Mexican, Birthday, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gifts, Implied Famethyst, Letters, Love Letters, Marriage Proposal, Old-Fashioned, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemoonchild/pseuds/Littlemoonchild
Summary: Pearl's birthday it's just around the corner and Amethyst it's far away from her. After hours of thinking, she comes up with an amazing idea.





	Pearl's present

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my second job in English! Please, feel free to leave feedback and to tell me if you find errors!

Being separated wasn't the hardest part of this trip, and Amethyst was pretty sure about it. Her family reunion was just at the most inconvenient of times, her girlfriend's birthday. Sure, Pearl said that it was okay and that she would spend the day with her grandma, but she knew what the problem was.

After twelve years of relationship, she could read the other girl's mind as if it was her own. She recognized the sadness hidden behind the soft voice that came through the speaker on her phone, and she was going to do something about it.

July's 22th was just around the corner, so she had to be fast in order to surprise Pearl on time. What could she do? Flowers and chocolates were too simple, dinner and a show couldn't be possible… The gift must be something meaningful but cheap because traveling across the continent left her broke.

She was pacing around the kitchen, thinking hard about what to do, but everything seemed wrong. Pearl deserved everything and more. When she was about to get out of the room, an envelope sitting in the counter caught her eye. Pearl loved that kind of sappy things when someone spilled their feelings on a piece of paper with fluffy words. What if… what if she actually wrote a letter for her girlfriend?

It was definitely a fantastic idea, no matter how much her sister was making fun of her, telling her that it was an old-fashioned present. Pearl was a little old fashioned after all. And it was original, cheap and could be delivered easily. She grabbed her bag and went straight to the mall, ready to buy everything she needed.

When she arrived home, she practically skipped upstairs to lock herself in her dad's office. Sitting in his comfy chair, she took a couple of pieces of paper to make a draft. Shoot. After an hour she had nothing but frustration and less paper. Maybe this wasn't a good idea and the brat she had for a sister was right. But what was that thing that Pearl always told her when she was about to give up? Oh, yes! Just be yourself and let it be. Okay, she could do that. Taking a deep breath and her favorite purple pen, she started writing.

_"My dear Pierogi,_

_You know that I am a mess, but I would never forget your birthday. So, this year this is going to be my gift, I'm gonna write you like one of my French girls, or was it “paint you”?_

_The thing is, being apart this whole month... it's like being dragged into hell. I didn't realize, until I was on a plane on my way to Mexico, that my life with you is so wholesome that I don't need anything else. I love you, babe. I love you with all my heart. I look forward to waking up next to you for the rest of my life, to cook together and eat your strangely delicious undercooked pasta, to have a bazillion of cats and travel all around the world. I wish you all the good things in this universe and the next, but also, I wish you the happiest birthday ever. Cheesy, aren't we?_

_I'm pretty bad describing my feelings, but you already know that. So, in an attempt to express them better I'm gonna ask you something. You must answer as soon as you read it._

_Pearl, my sweetheart, love of my life, will you marry me?_

_Hope you liked your present._

_With all the love in the Galaxy,_

_Amethyst"_


End file.
